


God Damn Right You Should Be Scared Of Me

by LunaAiello



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Child Abandonment, Dad W. D. Gaster, Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Binary Frisk, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Is Chara, Self-Harm, Suicide, basically this is just all my Frisk and Chara feels, floweypot au, more tags to be added later, with a side of Soriel bc I'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAiello/pseuds/LunaAiello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk was born an anomaly, so when they fall into a place made of magic? That anomaly gets intensified. Not to mention the new friend that only seems to be in their head. Who can they trust? The monsters that surround them or the voice that promises to keep them alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Damn Right You Should Be Scared Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give Me A Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448176) by [Mangaluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangaluva/pseuds/Mangaluva). 



> My first Undertale fic but definitely not my last ;3
> 
> "This is verbal speech"  
> 'This is thoughts'  
>  _'This is sign language'_

It’s quiet and it’s cold. It’s a vast expanse of nothingness that suffocates you under its enormity. There is no noise aside from your own thoughts and you wonder idly if this is hell. You don’t know who you are, but you remember that you’ve forgotten everything that you were, everything that you could have been, everything you were trying to achieve. You could have been here for hours, or years but you don’t know, nothing ever changes.

 

And then…

 

For the first time in god knows how long, there is a sound like weight hitting earth about you…

 

 

Everything is suddenly thrown into vivid colour from the darkness that had been your whole world for so long. You gasp, desperately trying to pull air into your starved lungs, shakily pushing your fingers into the soft dirt beneath you and pushing yourself onto your knees. Your body is kind of numb, stars and spots dancing across your vision as you look around at the bed of golden flowers that you’re currently in, a bed that ends almost abruptly with the end of the sunlight a few feet ahead. Moving your head makes your stomach lurch and you heave, but nothing comes up.

 

‘Where am I?’ you think, your body isn’t moving like you want it to, you feel heavy and clumsy.

 

A dead silence presses down on you heavily, life seeming to hold its breath for an unbearably long time. Your hands are shaking.

 

‘Wh… Who are you..?’ another voice echoes through your head.

 

…

 

It all comes crashing back at once.

 

They let out a silent cry at the same time as you scream, your entire consciousness being thrown backwards for an infinite second before you find yourself looking at them from behind. You shift closer, putting your hands over theirs and it almost feels like melting - or at least what you imagine melting feels like - and as you move so do they, you're in control, but they can easily kick you out if they want to. Your thoughts are one with theirs, sharing one mind, all of their knowledge washing over you in waves. Their body is shaking, their finger’s twitching like they’re trying to form shapes. You recognize it through their mind. Sign language. They're scared and unhappy, fears of monsters and punishment popping out at you through all their racing thoughts.

 

‘Wh-Who are you?’ they repeat, louder this time but with no outwards noise. It’s all inside your head – their head.

 

“Chara.” You say eventually, smiling to yourself. “Now get up, I’ll get you out of here alive.”

 

 

You’re screaming at Frisk to get up, to keep moving. You finally beat that garbage skeleton in that stupid Judgment Hall after dying too many times to count. It is time to keep going, to get back to the surface and destroy everyone that gets in your way. But they’re just _sitting there_. Not moving. Stupid tears running like rivers down their face, blurring the vision of the pile of dust in front of them. They sob, left hand never stopping as they sign ‘I’m sorry’ over and over and _over_. You struggle to take back control, screaming louder.

 

They can’t hear you.

 

Their other hand is moving, raising the knife level with their chest.

 

‘Frisk, what are you doing..?’

 

Trembling fingers tighten around the handle.

 

‘Frisk cut it out!’

 

Cold steel pierces your chest, startlingly different from the bones you had grown used to and you feel your- _their_ soul shatter. Stars burst behind your eyes and you’re standing at your SAVE point again and you can see Sans down the hall, leaning against a pillar with wide eyes. You’re in control again and you walk up to him, seething with rage.

 

“Why?” he says, glaring at you with distrust. You try to shrug but end up just shifting your weight. It’s not like you’re gonna let him know that your control is unstable at best.

 

“Because,” your voice is feeble and quiet, and it is only then that you realise you can’t feel your throat, or your left hand. “I needed… I need to tell you I’m sorry. I’m going to make everything right, I swear. Just please, _please_ don’t kill me anymore!”

 

They’re crying, sobbing and lifting the knife towards your chest again. Your right hand grabs desperately at your left wrist, except it’s theirs now and you struggle against them. They’re pushing you back, pushing you _out_ , blubbering about how sorry they are, Sans reaching for you- them, glowing blue a fraction of a second too late as they stab all the way through your chest.

 

You scream, and everything goes black.

 

 

 _A sharp pain snapped across the child’s side, making them cry out, eyes screwed shut as their small form was struck at again and again_  
_with what appeared to be a belt. They covered their head, their arms taking the worst of the damage as the beating continued. They pleaded for the_  
 _person to stop, that they were sorry._

_Shut up, that is all they would scream in respond, hitting the whimpering child harder until black spots danced before their eyes and everything faded away._

 

 

 

“Frisk…”

 

They shake their head fiercely and clamp their mouth shut so you can’t speak, curling up on their side in the bed of golden flowers, and holding their legs so tightly to their chest that it’s hard to breathe. You absently rub at your arms as you stand over them and they look down at their own, at the dirty bandages that are wrapped all the way up to their elbows. They have patches of dirt and blood, and underneath you both know there are bruises and cuts, not to mention the scars that are dotted across their torso and arms. They pull the sleeves of their sweater down over their hands, slowly getting to their feet and starting the long walk all over again.

 

‘Do you really think this will make a difference?’ you question from beside them, voice echoing in their head and they stop just before the door to the next room.

 

‘ _I have to try to make things right Chara, I know what to do now and I will free everyone. I can make everyone happy.’_ They signed back to you, taking a deep breath before going through the doorway to face Flowey again.

 

And it started over, Frisk doing everything right and not listening to you. It was aggravating.

 

How could anything possibly be different?

**Author's Note:**

> So! Please tell me what you think and feel free to throw ideas at me I need some more! Thank you for reading!


End file.
